Deep Specter Damashii
1= |-| 2= .]] , known simply as , is the power-up Damashii of Kamen Rider Specter, accessed via the Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon. It is comparable to the Toucon Boost Damashii of Kamen Rider Ghost, in that Specter can mix and match his normal Damashii forms with Deep Specter's Transient form. Deep Specter is armed with the Deep Slasher, which in essence is blue/red version of Toucon Boost's Sunglasseslasher. Deep Specter Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-11 alongside the Deep Specter Transient suit. Users *Kamen Rider Specter **Makoto Fukami (Ghost Episodes 28-41, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost 43-49, Truth! The Secret Of Hero's Soul!, Heisei Generations, Ghost RE:BIRTH: Specter) **Copy Makoto (Episodes 45, 47, 48) **Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Change) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful (Ghost Change) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Deepspecter.png|Deep Specter Specter Deep.jpg|Specter Deep Damashii Ore Deep.jpg|Ore Deep Specter Toucon Deep.jpg|Ghost Toucon Deep Specter Grateful Deep.jpg|Grateful Deep Specter Mugen Deep.jpg|Mugen Deep Specter Necrom Deep.jpg|Necrom Deep Specter Dark Deep.jpg|Dark Ghost Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon Deep_Specter_Eyecon.png|Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon DeepSpecterTopSticker.png|Top Sticker Finisher Original= : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a manganese violet flame. It can also be used as a punch attack or a slash or shooting attack with the Deep Slasher. Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter).png|Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (Kick) (Long Range) Deep Specter close range kick.png|Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (Kick) (Close Range) Deep Specter punch.png|Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (Punch) Deepomegadrive.png|Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (with Deep Slasher Sword Mode) Giga Omega Drive Blast (Deep Specter) (with Deep Slasher Blaster Mode).png|Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (with Deep Slasher Blaster Mode) - Gekikou= * : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a manganese violet flame. He also performed a flying punch attack. Giga Omega Drive (Gekikou Specter).png|Giga Omega Drive (Gekikou Deep Specter) (Kick) Gekikou Deep Specter punch.png|Giga Omega Drive (Gekikou Deep Specter) (Punch) - Other= *Specter (as Deep Specter) and Necrom performed a Double Rider Kick consisting of Specter's Giga Omega Drive and Necrom's standard Omega Ulord in an attempt to defeat Kamen Rider Extremer. . That same combination was used again in an attempt to destroy the Great Eyezer but failed. *Ghost (in his Grateful Damashii form), Specter (as Deep Specter) and Necrom performed a Triple Rider Kick consisting of Ghost and Specter's standard Omega Drives and Necrom's Omega Ulord to defeat Gammaizer Fire. The same combination, with Specter in his default form, is used in an attempt to defeat Gyro, but was unsuccessful as Gyro reversed time to defend himself. The same combination, with Ghost in his Mugen Damashii form and Specter as Deep Specter, is used to destroy Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Wind and a Monolith that is used for the Demia Project. They use that combination again against Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Climate and Gammaizer Planet. *Specter and Necrom performed a combination of Specter's Omega Drive punch and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast to combat a bunch of Gamma Commandos. *Deep Specter and Necrom performed a combination of Deep Nobunaga Damashii's Giga Omega Dama with the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode and Necrom's standard Necrom Destroy kick to destroy a Gamma Ultima. Another one has Necrom perform his Necrom Destroy punch while Deep Tutankhamun Damashii unleashes the Giga Omega Giri with the Deep Slasher in Sword Mode to destroy a horde of Gamma Commandos. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form), Specter (as Deep Specter) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode, Specter's Specter's standard Omega Drive blast with the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode in an attempt to destroy Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Liquid, Gammaizer Wind, Gammaizer Climate and Gammaizer Planet but they revived shortly after. *Deep Specter and his copy performed a combination of their Giga Omega Drive kick to defeat an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superiors. Double Rider Kick (Deep Specter - Necrom) Sneak Peek.png|Double Rider Kick Giga (Omega Drive + Necrom Destroy) Two Deep Specters - Giga Omega Drive.png|Double Rider Kick (Double Giga Omega Drive) Necrom Mugen Deep Kick.png|Triple Rider Kick (God Omega Drive + Giga Omega Drive + Necrom Destroy) Triple Attack (Ghost Mugen Damashii - Deep Specter - Necrom).png|Triple Attack (Ikari Slash/Shine (Mugen) + Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (Blast) + Necrom Destroy (Blast)) }} - Deep Slasher= **'Giga Omega Giri (Specter and Deep Specter)': The blade is enshrouded by Manganese violet flames that then heat up the blade to allow a white-hot slash. DT Mega Omega Giri.png|Giga Omega Giri (Deep Tutankhamun (Specter & Deep Specter)) - Blaster Mode= *Blaster Mode: **'Giga Omega Dama (Specter and Deep Specter)': The barrel is enshrouded by Manganese violet flames that then travels to the muzzle to allow a white-hot stream of fire that burns even in space. In Deep Nobunaga Damashii, the barrel shoots a huge white and Manganese blue fireball that can easily melt a Gamma Ultima's tough armor. Deep Nobunaga Giga Omega Dama.png|Giga Omega Dama (Deep Nobunaga (Specter & Deep Specter)) }} }} |-| Copy= : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a manganese violet flame. It can also be used as a punch attack or a slash or shooting attack with the Deep Slasher. Fake DS kICK.png|Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (left) }} }} Appearances References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii